Haunted Heart
by xEndlessLovex
Summary: What if it's Caroline who Damon loved but couldn't admit it? What if she got blown up with him in the car not Elena? What happens when they both go to the other side but Damon doesn't make it back? How will Caroline react? Will they realize their feelings for each other before it's too late,before he says his last goodbye to her,the only women he has ever loved? 5x22 AU


Chapter 1**: Haunted Hearted**

**Note: This is based on the finale 5x22 but an AU version what I wish would have happened. **

The mystic falls gang all had a plan; Damon had come up with it. It would require is sacrifice to start the bomb but would save all the young kids that even if he said he didn't care for he did. He'd deny it but it was the truth. His actions mostly showed that. I guess in retrospect tonight he'd be the hero that he claimed not to be, no that usually fell to Stefan but at least tonight would take that spot, save his brother and the gang. He had to get his brother back. Stefan deserved to be here, to live his live fully and was loved by many including his brother. He not only owed it to him, but push came to shove Damon would always choose his brother, he would always save him. When he had found the blonde the one who was not only his friend/enemy I guess you could say but the girl he could never admit he cared for or loved by his brother's cold grey body he knew he had to find a way to bring his brother back not only because of her mere words but for himself.

"_Tell me Bonnie found a way to bring him back. Please tell me she can bring him back."_ She asked as her tear filled eyes looked up at Damon hope in them even though all seemed lost. When she heard no answer she asked again, more hysterically than ever. Finally able to speak after the shock Damon looked at both her and Elena. _"We will find a way. We will bring him back. Let's go somewhere else with his body away from prying eyes."_ He softly said his words slightly caught in his throat as he laid a blanket over his brother's body before lifting him up into his arms and speeding off with him to the boarding house. Once there he laid him down gently hatching up a plan. After bickering with Bonnie, they both found a way to bring him back. Later that day after he had grieved a bit Bonnie and him put their plan into motion.

"_Professor Salvatore not all of us can see the map." _Caroline said just as Damon was starting to explain the plan. _"Yeah."_ Elena replied after her. _"Donavon you had one task. One simple task."_ He said looking him sharply in the eyes. _"Right. Here you should have it in a few moments."_ He said sending the image to Caroline's phone scolding himself for forgetting to send the image. _"I should be there."_ Elena said her voice having a bit of an arguing tone to it_. "No your right where you should be. No witch equals no one to bring to us back."_He stated before Elena sighed slightly grumbling. Caroline had a bit of a worry look on her face but she always worried. _"All we all good with the plan?"_ He said looking towards the phone. _"Good."_ He said before looking to the boys and said good again to them. _"Class dismissed."_ He said hanging up the phone.

Hours later the plan was in motion and he was contemplating weather to tell Elena that someone had to trigger the explosion that and he was going to do it. He knew on one hand that if he didn't she would never know and couldn't argue with all though there would be a fight later or he could tell her now and there still be fight, but she would know the truth. Sighing he looked over to Elena as they were in the woods. _"So you good?"_ Elena asked as he shifted for one to foot to the other. _"Operation massacre." _There was a half smile on his lips that didn't reach his eyes, his hands in pockets as shifted more. _"Assuming Donavon knows the difference between water main and gas one yeah I'm good."_ His smile only still being a half one as he nodded. _"Listen I wanted to save you from all the gory details, but I would be lying so I figured not telling would make this operation mute. Project boom needs someone to trigger the explosion. So of speak."_ He said nervous as he spoke. Elena expression turned to confusion as he was talking. _"Okay." _She paused as she realized what he was saying. _"Wait what you?"_ He shrugged basically saying yes. _"No no no did I mention no. Absolutely not."_ She said seriously. _"Go with your first instinct Damon."_ He said knowing he shouldn't have said anything. _"Lesson learned."_ He said out loud more to himself then her. _"Listen do you see a future with me because that's all I see."_ She said placing her hands by each side of his face. He answered yes, because that's what he thought but truthfully he saw it more with Caroline then her. Because that's all he had see since he laid eyes on her, but was never able to admit it. _"So don't go on a suicide mission."_ She said her voice desperate. _"Technically it's not."_ He said matter of fact. _"What if something goes wrong_?" Her voice laced with worry as she looked at him. _"Not to relive old fights but – this is my choice and I need you to respect that."_ He stated as his feet lifted off the ground a bit.

She snickered her voice low disappointed showing on her face. _"That was a low blow."_ Placing his hands on her shoulder he looked into her eyes. _"Hey I will make it back. I promise."_ He should have said to you, but he couldn't. Taking his face into her hands she kissed him as he returned it. _"I promise you."_He whispered. What he didn't realize was that he wished he was saying that to Caroline. After they split from the woods going spate ways Caroline caught up with him. _"Are you a fucking idiot?"_ She blurted out. _"You know Elena will follow you. She won't let you do this alone and frankly neither will I?"_ She stated her voice livid_. "Blondie."_ He tried to course her into calming down. _"Listen like I told Elena I will make it back with the rest of them."_He said and then thought I will make it back to you I promise. And this time he knew he meant it. For her he would make it back. "I promise you. Please trust me. I have to be the one to do, it has to be me." He said with finally as he looked into her eyes begging her to trust him. He needed her to trust him. _"Bu-t."_ Her voice wavering the worry in her voice showing. _"I promise." _He said again, his fingers lightly grazing her cheek. Her breathe hitched slightly, before smiled slightly before catching herself, then wiped her cheek, when he pulled away his fingers. He cleared his throat giving her signature smirk. Lightly patting his shoulder she looked at him seriously and with authority. _"You better or I will kill you myself._" She stated with a smirk. He simply laughed.

He made Caroline promise not let Elena do anything stupid like follow him so to make sure that didn't happen she had vervained her making her pass out after snapping her neck causing her to be in somewhat in a light sleep. When it came time to blow up the grill Liz Caroline had not made it out yet. Damon quickly got in his car before he proceeds to go on his way. What he didn't expect was the person to be sitting beside in the car after she opened the door. _"Blondie what the hell are you doing here? You shouldn't be here. You need to stay behind." _He stated seriousness in his voice as well as commanding. He couldn't let her die along with him. She had to stay behind. _"No you said Elena couldn't come but said nothing about me. I'm doing this. It's the only way to keep Elena for going on a suicide mission as well." _She stated firmly looking at him sharply. _"I know what I'm signing up for."_ She said looking straight at him. _"Do you? When we cross that boarder you will revert and feel everything and how you died as a human." _He said his eyes lingering on hers. He just couldn't seem to let her go through the pain that he knew she would. He didn't want that for her. But knew what she was signing up for, what would happened and though she said this for Elena, it was more for him. She just wouldn't let him do this alone. She wouldn't. _"Yes I do. Now drive."_She said firmly waiting for him to go. His eyes stared into hers not moving a muscle. _"What are you staring at? Go."_She shouted looking at him.

Putting his foot on the pedal he sped towards mystic falls. A small smile formed on her lips before it faded. As she drove she started to feel all the pain of how she died_. "Oh no."_ He said fear in is voice as he heard her ragged breathes_. "Go faster. We have to die as vampire's to make it to the other side." _Her eyes showing the fear she felt. He pushed the pedal more trying to go faster. _"No no come on come."_ He said to his car. _"Damon."_ She softly said as she looked over to him scared for the first time in the life as a vampire. _"I know. I know."_ He said taking his hand covering her's as he held it. She nodded as they approached the grill, his hand gripped her's tightly as they sped into the building, the fire encasing them blowing up the car. Both their eyes were closed as they entered the building. She felt the pain slightly before she ended up on the other side.

Liv had already started the spell. The only reason she was doing this was because she needed to save her brother after Caroline had snapped his neck. She coughed a little during the spell but kept going. _"Keep going."_ Her brother whispered. All the travelers that had gotten blown up came to Bonnie. Marko's spoke first. _"We meet again."_ He said huffing in annoyance. _"We can do this all day Bonnie. Your friends kill me and I come right back though you. I look forward to the déjà vou."_ He said staring her down straight before he touched her shoulder and goes through her causing her pain as each traveler does after him. The pain continues as does the spell with each traveler passing through her. _"Bonnie."_ Caroline says relieved to see her. _"Caroline..Did it work?"_ She asked hopefully. _"Are you?"_ Caroline nodded. _"Yes it did and I am."_ She said before hugging her. _"Did Damon?"_ She said in a breathy tone as Bonnie looked worried unable to answer her. _"Right here."_ He answered for her just as Caroline's face began to show worry. _"Good."_ Caroline said relieved.

"_When you pass through me you will wake up on the other side in your bodies. You need find your way back here as soon as possible. "_ She said looking at them. _"Okay they both said."_ Both of them passed through and ended up on the other side in their own bodies. Caroline saw her burnt body in the car before Damon came into his body. Alaric had already gotten Caroline to leave to find Bonnie. _"But what about Damon? I can't leave Damon behind?"_ She says looking at him. _"I'll find Damon you go."_ He said. _"But."_ She tried to say before he made her go. Later When Damon awoke he find Liz and tired helping her, then felt some lift the beam with him. He smiled when he saw Alaric. After helping Caroline's mom Alaric spoke. _"Next time don't blow up the girl. Especially one that you have yet to admit you love." _He said patting him on the back. _"Hun huh good to see you too buddy."_ He stated with a small smile, his voice breathless before they both went to find Bonnie. As the spell continued Luke got worried for his sister. He wanted to stop the spell the other wouldn't let him or go through without Damon and Caroline. Luke basically saying he didn't care and passed through Bonnie ending up alive again in his body. Then went back to watch his sister trying to stop her, but she wouldn't let him. She said she had promised them and wanted to keep her promise.

Bonnie told them they needed to come through but Tyler hesitated. _"What about everyone else?"_ He said looking at her. _"Don't have to tell me twice."_ Enzo stated before passing through Bonnie. "Once he was back alive in his body he looked and saw Elena headed towards him he spoke. _"Ah see you around gorgeous."_ He said complimenting her, but she was worried more for Damon and had figured out that Caroline had gone with him. She stared at him weirdly as he passed by before going towards. Just then Tyler passed through her and immediately hugged Elena. She was glad he was safe but was still worried for Damon. Bonnie tried to urge them to go but it wasn't working. Stefan wouldn't leave without his brother no matter what Lexi said to get him to. Before Caroline made it back Damon caught up with her. _"Blondie I need to tell you something? "_ He said looking at her. He knew if he didn't say it now he might never ever get the chance to. He needed her know_. "I-."_ He paused before he grabbed her face, locking her lips with his. She was shocked but momentarily returned the kiss having to let go to breathe. _"What—t was that for?"_ She said exasperated. _"I needed to."_ He simply said. At least now he had kissed her if he didn't make it out and hopefully she would realize he loved her.

"_Now go."_ He said knowing she needed to make it back and he hoped he would too. _"You better make it back you idiot. You promised me remember."_ She made it back but lost Damon on the way. He better make it or I will kill him myself she thought. _"I can't find Damon. He was just behind me."_She said worried. _"You go I'll stay and wait for him."_ Stefan said trying to reassure her he'd make it back. She hugged glad he was there and hoped no knew he'd make it back. _"No I'm not leaving without him."_ She said arguing with him. _"This place is falling apart."_ He said trying to still get her to go. _"No."_ She shouted. Bonnie then grabbed her passing her through. _"Why why did you do that Bonnie?"_ She screamed. _"Caroline thank god." _Elena said before getting mad. _"Where is Damon?"_ She sternly asked. _"Why why did you do this? If he doesn't make it out I will never forgive you for this."_ She said. _"He made me promise. "_She said softly trying to hide her feelings for him. Caroline heard Bonnie cough and realized Stefan and Damon might not make it out. _"Bonnie hold on hold on. Where's Stefan, Damon, where are they?" _She asked her worry showing in her voice and face. _"You okay?"_ Elena asked as Bonnie coughed more. _"Oh my God. Bonnie?"_Caroline said her voice showing more worry then before as she spoke.

When she coughed she fell into Stefan who grabbed a hold of her not meaning to pass through but did. _"No."_ He said knowing he had not kept his promise to wait for Damon. _"I didn't mean to."_ He said clearly devastated. _"Damon he's not there yet?"_ He said tears prickling Elena's eyes as well as Caroline's on the inside though more worry showed more on her face then the tears. _"This isn't happening?"_ Elena said starting to tear up more. _"It's okay."_ Bonnie said trying to stay positive. _"I can do this."_ She said before walking away. _"Bonnie this is killing you isn't?"_ Lexi said. _"I can hold on. I have to this. Come we have to finish this."_ She said holding out her hand to Lexi. _"Not just yet."_ Marko's yelled trying to pass through when Lexi grabbed him and knocked him down. They rustled a bit before Lexi smiled noticing the darkness. She let him ago and he was sucked away to the unknown. Bonnie tired to get Lexi to go through. _"Everyone that passes through takes you closer to death. Why kind of best friend would I be if I got out before Stefan got his brother back?"_They looked at each other for a moment before Lexi outstretched her arms. _"You're not going to get me."_ She said affirmably before she found peace and disappeared.

Liv continued the spell. _"Bonnie."_ The boys said as Alaric and Damon found her. _"Thank god."_ She said. Bonnie grabbed Alaric passing him through. _"Screw them other guys."_ Luke said before stopping the spell. He wasn't going to let his sister die for them because of the spell. The twins ran off and the spell was broken preventing Damon from coming back. _"Where's Caroline?"_ Damon asked hoping she made it through. _"She made it through."_ Bonnie said with a mall smile. _"Okay good."_ He said. _"You ready? "_ She asked. He nodded trying to pass through but couldn't. He tried again but couldn't. "_Well would you look at that?"_ He said sarcastically. Elena saw that Liv was gone and when she was told Damon wasn't coming back, her body racked with tears. She started lashing out at Caroline. "_This is your entire fault Caroline. If you hadn't followed him or just let me, none of this would have happened. I hate you, and I won't forgive you for this. I won't." _She said before leaving Caroline with Stefan. Caroline tried to hold back the tears but couldn't. _"He was finally happy. He should be here. He had the girl."_ He said devastated. He knew it was Caroline that Damon had actually been in love with not Elena. Caroline rested her head on his shoulder as he let her cry into it. _"I know Stefan."_ She whispered. Damon should have made it back not her. Elena kept crying. _"Don't leave. You lied. You promised."_ She said. All Damon could say was bye and not much else. Though Elena couldn't hear him. He finally knew he loved Caroline and not Elena. Too bad now she would never know. Elena just cried unaware that Damon no longer loved her.

"_Your ghost still wanders this earth_

_At night I constantly hurt."_

"_I__ can't sleep, I can't sleep_

_Your name still reigns in my room._

_Don't leave me, don't leave me_

_Where I can't find you."_

"_You drain my heart drop by drop_

_From the night till the dawn you can take what you want._

_You lay the cards one by one _

_You're my pleasure and pain, you're my destiny when."_

"_This love is blessed with a curse_

_You gave me faith, took my worth."_

"_I love you, I hate you_

_You know I'll never find peace._

_You thrill me, you kill me_

_Release the tight leash."_

"_Someone is here to see you Caroline."_ Bonnie said. She was now alone to herself. _"Damon?"_ She whispered into thin air. _"Yes"_ He said though she could not hear him. _"You lied, you lying son of-"_She said angrily as tears pricked her eyes. Going up to her Damon grazed her cheek with his hand. It felt like a wisp of air to her. It had to be Damon. _"Even if I wanted to apologize, you couldn't hear me."_ His hand brushing against her cheek. _"So I won't."_ He said removing his hand. Just as the wisp was there it was gone. She placed her hand on her cheek where he had his just moments ago. She wished she could still feel his ghostly hand on her face. _"Please don't leave me. You promised me. You strictly promised me."_She said breaking down into tears. _"I don't have a choice baby. You are by far the greatest thing to happen to me on these 173 years on this earth. I just wish I knew how I felt sooner, well I did, but I was so afraid to admit it to you Caroline so afraid, you might not return the feelings."_ He said. _"Don't you know I loved you, you bastard, though I never admitted it because of Elena but I did. Why else do you think I went on this suicide mission with you? I'm the one that should be stuck over there not you."_ She said angrily as more tears pricked her eyes.

He was shocked at her admission but now he could tell her_. "Now I get to die knowing that I loved you and finally figured it out and that I was loved not just by anyone, but by you... Caroline Forbes. It's the epitome of a fulfilled life."_ He said as tears racked her body as she slid down the back of the cabin wood. She covered her face with her hands as he looked at her. _"It won't ever get better than this. I peeked."_ She said slightly smiling. His hand caressed her cheek again, which only made more tears flow as she felt the wisp of air. _"I love you Caroline. "_ He said smiling. _"Please, please come back to me."_She said her tears getting stuck in her throat. _"Goodbye."_ He softly said feeling as it was his final goodbye and he was at peace knowing that Caroline loved him too. . She hugged her knees together crying.

Bonnie called Jeremy to say her goodbye. When he found out she wouldn't survive he raced to where she was at as fast as he could_."I have to get to Bonnie."_ He said as he ran once he hung up the phone. _"Bonnie Bonnie."_ He kept calling causing everyone to come out including Elena and Caroline forcing them to dry there tears. _"What's going on?"_Tyler asked as he looked at the others. Hearing Jeremy's voice they turned as they saw him race towards her but stopped when he saw her. Everyone looked at her watching as she no longer was the anchor and disappeared to the other side. Bonnie was now on the other side as the place continued to collapse. Damon joined her. _"This place is going down isn't?"_ He asked her._"It is." _She nodded. He nodded as well. _"I'm sure there are a million other people we both rather be with right now but."_ She paused taking is hand into her's. He looked down at her hands as he held hers. _"Couple thousand at most."_ He said making her slightly laugh as he smiled. They both knew he was referring to Caroline. Their hands gripped each other tighter as they watched the other side disappear. _"Do you think it will hurt?"_ She asked. He paused for moment before speaking. _"I don't know." _He trailed off as they disappeared into the unknown. Sheila Bennett had made a deal and found peace knowing Bonnie would find it too. Sheila had sacrificed herself so that Bonnie could make it back to earth unknowingly doing the same for Damon because he was tagging along with Bonnie. They would make it back somehow they had to.


End file.
